


Shining, Shimmering, Stupid

by NiwaEngland



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Arguments in the sky, Aro is trying to be romantic, Fear of Flying, He's British, M/M, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter likes to swear, Vampire Hunter, flight, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiwaEngland/pseuds/NiwaEngland
Summary: It seemed a lifetime ago now, alone in his big empty apartment. Watching the world from the window, surrounded by pressing silence. The next thing Peter knew was a rush of air, his world tilted and suddenly his feet were no longer on the ground.Bloody, buggering hell.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Shining, Shimmering, Stupid

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Peter Vincent cursed. Clutching on for dear life to his would-be abductor.  
"This isn't happening." He dared a quick look down and made a primal, high pitched sound. 

It seemed a lifetime ago now, alone in his big empty apartment. Watching the world from the window, surrounded by pressing silence. The next thing Peter knew was a rush of air, his world tilted and suddenly his feet were no longer on the ground.

Bloody, buggering hell.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Peter asked, unable to obtain any kind of calm as he looked into red eyes. They were much too close, to Peter, it was like hanging in the arms of a sainted statue. He couldn't tell what was colder, the wind or the leader of the Volturi. To which he currently clutched.   
  
Screwing his eyes shut in abject terror Peter tried not to start screaming. If he started he'd never stop. 

"Peter dear, this is romantic." 

"Like hell it is!" Snapping Peter rolled with rage. Regretting the fact that they were not on the ground, he did enjoy a good flail.

"This is a kidnapping. A mile high in the fucking sky!"

"Haven't you ever wanted to fly?"

"No! I like my feet on the ground. Firmly on the sodding ground." Basically trying to climb the vampire Peter's heart pounded. "Don't let go."

Very deliberately Aro let his limbs loosen. Loving the frantic flush of warmth against his chest as Peter employed a death grip. "I said don't let go!"

"If you desire it," Aro chuckled. His arms encircling the vampire hunter once more. One arm securely around Peter's shoulders, the other beneath bent knees. "As of late, I find myself incapable of doing anything of the sort."

Stopping altogether Aro hoped that Peter would acclimatize better. Breathe in the breeze. Perhaps it was the momentum of flying to which he objected. 

"Is this it?" Peter mumbled into the warm rich fabric of Aro's coat. Pride gone as he simply could not cope with the situation. "I never thought I'd die like this. Get a good laugh won't you? You sick, sadistic fuck."

Aro rolled his eyes, glancing towards the heavens for strength. "This is not a battle, it is a date." He felt the vampire hunter stiffen further in his arms. Body painfully braced.

"I only wanted to show you the stars."

They'd passed a great deal of the light pollution. Above the clouds, they could have been anywhere in the world. That was the point. 

Peter peaked, what little there was left of his breath stole away. The stars had never seemed so bright, or so utterly close. He didn't say anything, not trusting himself. There was no way he was having a heart to heart with a monster, not even under a blanket of unspoiled stars. Peter vaguely tried to recall the last time he'd looked at the night sky. To contemplate and appreciate. It reminded him of childhood, living in the rolling green countryside of rural England. Where everything was safe and steady and he had a family. Back before everything was ripped away. Replaced with horror, hurt and live entertainment. 

"Is it not beautiful?"

"Yes," Peter hissed behind clenched teeth. Surfacing from his memories. "Swear you won't just up and fucking drop me."  
  
Amused Aro hummed, basking in the luminous light. "I would never do such a thing to you, Peter. But nonetheless, I swear it."

Something in the vampire hunter eased, not relaxed but settled slightly. "I want to go home."

"Do you not want to see the city?" Aro started to descend, a touch too fast for Peter's liking. Dropping through the wisp of clouds. The Vegas Strip glittered below, a world away.

Peter jerked when they stopped, flailing just a little. His jeans and t-shirt did nothing to shield him from the bitter night air. The winds off the Mojave Desert brought an exotic element to a place of light, noise and electric dreams.

"Just one little look dear," Aro enthused. "Then I'll take you home." Peter looked terribly young, tucked against his dark clothes. Attractive as ever. With wild auburn hair, further stirred by the wind and faded eyeliner from a show many hours before. A stranger from a distant land.

"I don't want to look. I don't fucking like heights." Peter's arms were pulled around his chest protectively. He didn't have a cape to keep him warm. 

"But you live on the top floor."

"I know!" Peter shook his head, "please just put me the fuck down."

"Could we perhaps try that request without profanities?"

"I said please!" Peter spat. Making the mistake of opening his eyes and being unable to resist looking down. Seeing the little lights of Vegas flicker and twitch below made his stomach lurch. "Fuck."

Aro frowned, no longer finding Peter's protests mere posturing. Perhaps the trembling was not down to the cold alone. Or even at all. 

...

Back safely in Peter's apartment, Aro was almost surprised how quickly the hunter came to life again. Fighting his way free Peter rushed to put some distance between them. His legs buckling awkwardly as he did so. With telling dark eyes he glared at the vampire. 

"I was not aware that you were afraid of heights."

"A fine fucking way to find out." Peter backed up some more. "And I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling from them. It's different."

Aro gave the barest hint of a smile, "of course."

"You're mocking me, you just tried to induce heart failure and now you're taking the piss." Waving his hand madly, heart still positively pounding Peter gestured. "There's the door, fuck off."

"Fear makes you terribly rude," Aro offered. Sensing that the tentative line between them had been ever so slightly crossed. "Allow me to apologize. It was not my intention to distress you."

"Oh no?" Peter spun around, still unsteady. He clutched at the counter behind him. "You've done nothing but distress me! Why would you think that it's okay to burst in here and physically snatch me up like a monster from a fucking fairy tale? Swooping me up into the stratosphere was supposed to be what exactly?"

The vampire attempted a humble shrug. "Fun."

"Fun," Peter repeated. "That was supposed to be fun? I was terrified!"

Unfolding his hands in a placating gesture Aro attempted sincerity. Not knowing which expression would best convey it. "It was a misstep. I will seek to gain consent from you in any future endeavours."

"Yeah sure." Running his hands through his hair Peter dragged his eyes away. "You can do whatever you want. I know exactly who you are. I sure as hell can't stop you."

"I want to change."

"Yeah, you do that." Peter's tongue clicked behind his teeth. "But don't act like you care."

"No acting is necessary. My affection is quite sincere."

Peter peered hard with hooded eyes. Unhappily aware of how attractive Aro Volturi was. Not one hair out of place, not a single crease on his suit. The cape hung at all the right angles. Crimson red and gilded gold against a backdrop of black. A beautiful face for a force of nature. 

Profoundly uncomfortable Peter cleared his throat, and then he laughed. Deliriously. Effectively ruining the magic of the moment. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

Peter scrubbed at his eyes, tired. Exhaustion burned into his very core. "You know that it's weird to just stare like that right? Almost I don't know... predatory."

"Permit me to call upon you tomorrow."

Peter scoffed, "no chance." He moved along the bar, never taking his eyes off the vampire. Hardly daring to blink. His fingers were unsteady as they reached for a glass.

"Then the night after?"

"No."

"The night beyond that one then?"

"Maybe." Embarrassed and horrified Peter ducked down behind the counter. Pretending that what he wanted was on the lowest shelf. It wasn't. 

"Until then."

All Peter offered was a scoff, crouching in the stretching silence. Uncomfortable. Curious. Peter peeked over the bar. Finding nothing in the space. He shrieked in shock when he turned and found the vampire standing not an inch away. "Fucking hell."

Aro loomed with a smile, something just a bit dangerous lingered there. "Good night Peter."

Hand clamped over his heart and awkwardly on his ass, Peter stared at the hand offered. It was an olive branch, a peace offering. The start of something.

It was Peter Vincent's second chance, to try it all again.

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

Old habits die hard. 


End file.
